O Mais Belo dos Belos
by Lamari
Summary: [OneShotSongfic] Afrodite de Peixes: belo, mortal e intocável. Dono de beleza estonteante. Mas nem todo dom é uma bênção, como diria Máscara da Morte. [Yaoi MdM X Afrodite]


**A/N: Atenção! Essa é uma história yaoi com conteúdo erótico. Se não gosta, não leia.**

**Saint Seiya não me pertence. Quem me dera!**

**OneShot/Song Fic: Le Plus Beau du Quartier, de Carla Bruni.**

-X-X-X-

**O Mais Belo dos Belos **

_Regardez-moi_

_Je suis le plus beau du quartier_

_J'suis l'bien aimé_

_Dès qu'on me voit_

_On se sent tout comme envouté_

_Comme charmé, hum_

_Lorsque j'arrive_

_Les femmes elles me frôlent de leur_

_Regards penchés_

_Bien malgré moi, hé_

_Je suis le plus beau de quartier, hum, hum, hum_

_Olhem pra mim_

_Sou o mais belo do bairro_

_Sou o bem amado_

_Quando me vêem_

_Se sentem enfeitiçados_

_Como encantados, hum_

_Assim que eu chego_

_As mulheres me roçam com seus_

_Olhares baixos_

_Mesmo que eu não queira, he_

_Sou o mais belo do bairro, hum, hum, hum_

Afrodite sorriu. Olhou-se no espelho. Nunca tinha pisado no mundo um ser tão belo. Tão magnificamente belo. Os cabelos, longos e lisos cabelos loiros, caíam pelas costas numa cascata dourada. Os olhos, de um azul claríssimo, brilhavam como dois diamantes azuis, os mais raros e belos da natureza. A pele, branca como leite e macia como seda, saltava aos olhos como objeto de desejo. O corpo era magro e esguio, alto. Os lábios, sedosos e rubros, pediam para ser beijados. Completando o conjunto perfeito, uma pequena pinta abaixo do olho esquerdo dava à criatura um charme simplesmente irresistível.

Homens e mulheres lhe haviam prometido o mundo para tê-lo nem que fosse somente por uma noite. Prometido milhões por uma noite de sexo com o anjo andrógino. Afrodite, ao receber essas propostas, sorria encantadoramente e declinava com um aceno de cabeça. Ele, a perfeição da natureza, não se venderia. Nunca. Sentia-se como um presente dos deuses aos homens, e jamais macularia isso. Intocável, Afrodite. Intocável.

Ao longo dos anos, o rapaz aprendeu a usar sua beleza para seu proveito. Era um Cavaleiro de Atena, belo e mortal, mas preferia conseguir tudo através de seu charme natural. Exibia-se para os companheiros, fazendo que o desejassem e conseguissem para ele tudo o que quisesse. Quando criança, piscava para conseguir a sobremesa dos outros. Já adolescente, jogava os cabelos para desviar a atenção de seus adversários nos treinos. Era belo, Afrodite. Tão belo que por vezes até mesmo Atena se pegava suspirando e sonhando com o Cavaleiro de Peixes a lhe entregar uma rosa prometendo-lhe amor eterno. Era belo e mortal. Era Afrodite.

Claro que não era esse seu verdadeiro nome. Mas quem ali poderia negar que era uma alcunha perfeita? Afrodite, a deusa da beleza e do amor. Usou o pseudônimo por tanto tempo que quase chegou a esquecer seu próprio nome. E, para dizer a verdade, o belo rapaz não se preocupava nem um pouco com isso. No Santuário e fora dele, era Afrodite. O belo e mortal Afrodite.

Despiu-se calmamente e preparou um banho com perfume de rosas. Submergiu na banheira, lavando-se com delicadeza e cuidado, zeloso pelo que tinha de melhor: seu rosto, seu corpo, sua beleza. Sim, ele era vaidoso. Apoiava-se tanto em seus dotes naturais que só de pensar em perdê-los para o tempo o deixava amargurado. Para ele, o destino perfeito seria ser congelado, ainda jovem e no apogeu da beleza, e exibido mundo afora como a obra-prima que os deuses enviaram à Terra. Cada vez que pensava sobre o assunto lembrava de Camus de Aquário, seu vizinho da décima-primeira casa, cuja habilidade com o gelo ainda lhe seria muito útil.

Fato que Afrodite era arrogante. Um ser vaidoso e arrogante, muitas vezes cruel. "Que beleza é maior? A da rosa ou a minha?", costuma perguntar sarcástico momentos antes de finalizar um inimigo. E como gostava da sensação de matar sem sujar um único fio de cabelo sequer! Vibrara quando ajudara Milo de Escorpião a destruir a Ilha de Andrômeda. Naquele momento, comparou-se a São Miguel Arcanjo: belo e poderoso instrumento de fúria divina.

Secou-se com cuidado para não arranhar nem um pouco a pele alva. Hidratou a pele e os cabelos, penteando-os e deixando-os soltos ao vento. Foi andando calmamente para seus aposentos e ainda nu admirou-se mais uma vez no espelho. Narciso em pessoa, Afrodite não amava ninguém a não ser a si mesmo. Era aniversário de Saori Kido, ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que a reencarnação de Atena. A ocasião pedia algo especial, e em se tratando de Afrodite, isso significava mais alguns corações partidos, tanto no Santuário quanto fora dele. Não, embora tivesse fama de devasso, aquele ser nunca tinha sido de ninguém. Jamais se macularia pelo prazer mundano da carne. Afrodite era divino, um ser praticamente etéreo, o anjo andrógino, cruel e magnífico instrumento dos deuses.

Esperou tranqüilamente que seu cabelo e pele secassem naturalmente enquanto lia um romance desses bobos, imaginando quão tolos eram aqueles simples mortais, humanos mortais, que morriam e matavam em nome de algo tão insignificante quanto o amor. Afrodite era diferente: matava em nome da beleza. Regozijava-se por tudo o que era belo no mundo. "Que beleza é maior? A da rosa ou a minha?", pensou sorrindo. Olhou para o relógio e fechou o livro.

Vestiu-se lentamente. Saori iria dar uma festa em um badalado clube de Atenas, que pedia uma roupa mais informal e não os ternos que eram o mais comum nas festas promovidas pela garota. Afrodite gostou da idéia, pois poderia arrumar-se e ficar ainda mais estonteante. "Ainda mais belo... se é que isso é possível!", pensou sorrindo. Vestiu uma calça jeans justa tingida de preto, marcando os quadris e as coxas bem torneadas. A camisa escolhida era azul petróleo, e colocou-a de maneira despojada, deixando a gola alta, as mangas dobradas e os dois primeiros botões abertos, revelando parte do ombro e do colo. Calçou meias e um tênis _all star_ preto, simples: estava disposto a fazer o estilo jovem desinteressado que era a nova tendência das passarelas de Paris, Nova York e Milão. De frente ao espelho, penteou os longos e sedosos cabelos, prendendo-os num alto e perfeito rabo de cavalo. Para completar, pingou uma gota de perfume de rosas em cada pulso, esfregando um contra o outro e os dois no pescoço. "Perfeito!", murmurou para si mesmo. Sentou-se em sua varanda e cruzou as pernas, esperando.

Não demorou muito até que batessem à sua porta. – Afrodite de Peixes, é Saga de Gêmeos! Está pronto para irmos? – perguntou o Grande Mestre.

– Sim, Saga. Eu estou sempre pronto e você sabe disso! – gritou o belo. Pegou um buquê de rosas brancas que tinha feito como presente à deusa. – Onde está você, Saga?

– Do lado de fora. Afrodite, permite que eu utilize a passagem da Casa de Peixes? – perguntou Saga, que já se sentia meio inebriado pelo perfume de rosas e pela atmosfera envolvente da casa de Afrodite.

O belo riu. – Ora, Saga, e desde quando ainda precisamos dessas formalidades? É claro que permito!

Saga finalmente entrou na Casa de Peixes e deparou-se com seu defensor. A beleza em pessoa. Prendeu a respiração por um minuto, encantado com a figura perfeita e sensualmente intrigante.

– O que foi, o Grande Mestre perdeu a fala? – disse Afrodite rindo sarcástico.

Saga suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça. "Por Atena, como ele é perturbador!", pensou. – Não é nada, Afrodite. Vamos que ainda temos de atravessar as Doze Casas para irmos ao aniversário de Atena.

– E vão todos? – perguntou Afrodite oferecendo o braço a Saga que, fazendo um esforço sobre humano, fingiu que não entendeu e seguiu em frente sem tocar no outro homem.

– Sim, todos. Atena _ordenou_ que todos comparecessem, sob pena de não recebimento do soldo. – explicou o Grande Mestre.

– Hum, imagino que alguns tenham ficado realmente decepcionados com essa ordem... – comentou Afrodite já parado diante da Casa de Aquário ao observar seu ocupante aos beijos com o defensor da oitava casa.

Saga suou frio e pigarreou. – Camus de Aquário, é Saga de Gêmeos e Afrodite de Peixes! Permite que utilizemos a passagem de Aquário?

O aquariano corou, visivelmente envergonhado. Ia dizer qualquer coisa mas foi interrompido. – Ora, Saga, que formalidade mais besta! Lógico que pode! Além do mais, se você for fazer toda essa pose pra passar em todas as casas, imagina quando chegar no Mu? – disse Milo. – Mu de Áries, aqui são Saga de Gêmeos, Afrodite de Peixes, Camus de Aquário, Shura de Capricórnio, etc, etc, etc... – continuou fazendo piada. Arrancou um sorriso de Afrodite e uma bufada de Camus e de Saga.

– Vamos então? – perguntou Camus entre dentes, sentindo vontade de esganar o Escorpião.

– E tem outro jeito? – reclamou Milo fazendo biquinho.

Afrodite passou entre o casal e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao perceber que ambos lhe lançaram olhares cobiçosos. Inconscientes, mas cobiçosos.

-X-X-X-

_Est-ce mon visage_

_Ma peau si finement grainée_

_Mon air suave_

_Est-ce mon allure_

_Est-ce la grâce anglo-saxonne_

_De ma cambrure_

_Est-ce mon sourire _

_Ou bien l'élégance distinguée_

_De mes cachemires_

_Quoi qu'il em soit_

_C'est moi le plus beau de quartier, hum, mais_

_É esse meu rosto_

_Minha pele tão finamente cuidada_

_Meu ar suave_

_É esse meu porte_

_É essa graça anglo-saxônica_

_De minhas curvas_

_É esse meu sorriso_

_Ou mesmo a elegância distinta_

_De minhas cachemiras_

_Seja o que for_

_Sou eu o mais belo do bairro, hum, mas_

Pouco a pouco atravessaram todas as doze casas zodiacais. Afrodite ria, brincava e jogava charme para todos os companheiros. O único ali com quem o belo não ousava brincar era Máscara da Morte de Câncer. Conhecia a fama do sujeito, e já tinha atravessado a passagem de Câncer algumas vezes para saber o que decorava suas paredes. Até mesmo o cheiro do local era pesado e tétrico. Máscara da Morte poderia ser definido por essa palavra: tétrico.

Assim como Afrodite, o canceriano optara por não utilizar seu nome verdadeiro. Era Máscara da Morte, algoz de qualquer um que ousasse cruzar seu caminho. Era bonito, o italiano, mas tão coberto pela aura da morte que era uma beleza proibida. Como o era a beleza do próprio pisciano. Um era proibido porque era divino; o outro, porque era mundano. Baixo e mundano.

Sim, Máscara da Morte se gabava por ter tido todas as mulheres que quis: a maioria cedeu ao seu charme perigoso, e as que não cederam aprenderam que o defensor da casa de câncer não aceitava um não como resposta. Como forma de aviso, as cabeças daquelas mulheres estavam penduradas na entrada da casa do italiano, como que para mostrar que ninguém poderia lhe desafiar. Nada estava fora do alcance da crueldade de Máscara da Morte, nem mesmo o corpo das mulheres que não quisessem satisfazer seus desejos vorazes.

Afrodite não o temia, mas sim respeitava. Haviam sido companheiros de luta, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. Ambos se respeitavam muito. O belo não admitia, mas chegava a sentir uma ponta de admiração pelo canceriano. Afinal, Máscara da Morte era belo em sua crueldade, e tudo o que era belo Afrodite admirava. Naquele começo de noite, o pisciano não pôde deixar de perceber como o amigo havia se preparado para a festa de Saori. Vestia uma calça jeans preta e larga, tênis e uma camisa também da mesma cor: todo de negro, como sempre. Mas os cabelos estavam propositadamente bagunçados, e o italiano cheirava bem. Milo até fizera uma piada a respeito do canceriano ter tomado banho pela primeira vez desde que chegara ao Santuário, e Camus teve de ameaçar Máscara da Morte com seu esquife de gelo para impedir um banho de sangue.

Foram para a tal festa em três carros separados. Um deles era dirigido por Máscara da Morte, acompanhado por Afrodite no banco da frente. Atrás vinham Shura e Saga, ambos mudos e suando frio pela presença do sueco. Não, não eram gays, nem mesmo bissexuais. Mas havia algo em Afrodite, em sua beleza andrógina e misteriosa, que mexia tanto com homens como com mulheres. Ele era o mais lindo de todos os seres, a mais linda de todas as pessoas. Masculino e feminino num só corpo, num só rosto.

Fazia calor e os vidros estavam abertos. O carro parou num farol e um garoto desavisado encostou-se à janela de Afrodite. – E aí, minha gata, larga esse cara aí e vem pra mim! Você é simplesmente maravilhosa, mulher, qual seu nome? – perguntou o garoto inconveniente.

O belo sorriu. – Meu nome não digo, mas se quiser pode me chamar de Afrodite.

O garoto passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Bem, acho que é a deusa da beleza em pessoa! E então, o farol vai abrir... Quer me deixar seu telefone? – perguntou o garoto, completamente boquiaberto.

Afrodite riu. – Não, não quero. Mas você pode tentar me convencer...

Máscara da Morte estava cada vez mais incomodado. Mexia a perna nervosamente. De todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro, Afrodite era o que mais respeitava. O pisciano sempre fora seu companheiro de lutas e infortúnios, e Máscara da Morte o admirava pela crueldade bela e pelo modo de matar sem se macular. Mas se havia algo em Afrodite que o irritava profundamente era o jeito de jogar charme para tudo e para todos. Sabia que o outro era belo e usava aquilo a seu favor, mas às vezes achava tudo aquilo muito exagerado. Agradecia o fato de Afrodite nunca ter jogado charme para si, nunca ter tentado conseguir nada de si através de sua beleza sedutora, embora não entendesse o porquê. Admiração? Mas Afrodite não admirava ninguém a não ser a si mesmo. Respeito, sim, talvez fosse respeito. A verdade é que quando Máscara da Morte viu o garoto tombar para dentro do carro e ameaçar beijar Afrodite, ele não se conteve. Não disse nada: apenas dobrou seu corpo para cima do sueco e tomou a camiseta do garoto com uma das mãos, trazendo-o para dentro do carro. Com a outra mão, começou a socar o rapaz, que chorava desesperado.

– Pára com isso, Câncer! – pediu Shura sem sucesso.

– Pára, Máscara, ou será sumariamente punido! – gritou Saga tentando se valer de sua autoridade, mas o farol abriu e o italiano continuou a socar o rapaz, ignorando as buzinas dos carros de trás.

Afrodite suspirou. – Máscara da Morte, se cair um pingo de sangue desse traste na minha roupa ou, pior, na minha pele, juro que não me respondo por mim! – disse altivo.

O italiano sacudiu a cabeça e soltou o garoto, que saiu do carro como pôde e correu para longe dali. – Você se sujou, Afrodite? – perguntou.

– Não, mas poderia ter me sujado. E eu posso me cuidar sozinho, Câncer, você sabe muito bem disso! – tornou o belo contrariado.

Máscara da Morte engoliu em seco e acelerou. Dentro do carro, os quatro seguiam mudos. E Afrodite, este seguia perdido em pensamentos. "Mas quem esse italiano pensa que é? Será que depois de todas as lutas juntos ele ainda não sabe que eu sei e muito bem me defender sozinho? Ora francamente! Eu, Afrodite de Peixes, precisar de alguém pra me defender? Só em sonho! Nem em sonho! E se eu tivesse me sujado? De sangue plebeu, ainda por cima?", pensava enraivecido. Algo na atitude do canceriano havia realmente tirado o belo do sério.

Pouco tempo depois chegaram ao tal clube. Saori o havia fechado para sua festa particular, convidando somente a fina sociedade grega e japonesa. Muitos vieram de Tókio só para a festa, afinal era a herdeira da Fundação Kido quem convidava. A menina desfilava alegre e sorridente, sempre devidamente escoltada pelos quatro cavaleiros de bronze Shun, Hyoga, Seiya e Shiryu.

O ambiente estava apinhado de gente. Fazia calor e a fumaça de gelo seco contribuía ainda mais para sufocar o lugar apertado. A música era alta e repetitiva, numa batida hipnotizante. Para tentar se fazer compreender ali, era necessário gritar no ouvido da outra pessoa. Enquanto ainda observava o ambiente, Afrodite de repente se viu sozinho. Nem sinal dos outros cavaleiros de ouro, nem mesmo de Atena ou dos de prata e bronze. Fechou ainda mais a cara.

O belo foi se acotovelando por entre a multidão que dançava se esfregando. De quando em quando percebia, enojado, que as pessoas se esfregavam nele de propósito. Foi se sentindo sujo, cada vez mais sujo. Em suas mãos, o buquê preparado para Atena se desfazia em meio aos empurrões da pista de dança. Foi ficando cada vez mais enraivecido. Chegou por fim até onde estava Saori, uma área vip, e conseguiu se aproximar da menina, pedindo desculpas pelo buquê despedaçado. A deusa agradeceu e sorriu e deu-lhe um copo de champagne. Afrodite perguntou pelos outros e foi informado de que estariam na pista de dança. Foi se distanciando mas pôde ouvir as risadas e comentários das amigas da garota a respeito do "viado maravilhoso". Teve ímpetos de atirar as Rosas Piranhas mas se segurou.

Parado novamente no meio da pista e incapaz de achar alguém naquela confusão, levou o copo de champagne à boca e sorveu todo o líquido de uma vez, com os olhos fechados, degustando a bebida. Não teve tempo de abri-los: sentiu uma boca por sobre a sua e uma língua a tentar invadir-lhe. Arregalou os olhos diamante e empurrou o desconhecido, controlando-se para não fazê-lo muito forte e acabar com a festa da deusa.

O desconhecido não se deu por vencido. – Calma, boneca, vem cá, vem, só um beijinho...

– Não! E não sou boneca! – tornou Afrodite. – Será que não vê que sou homem não?

O outro deu de ombros. – Não estou nem aí. É linda mesmo assim! Vem cá, vem, o que eu preciso pra ganhar um beijo com gosto de champagne?

"Ai que nojo!", pensou o belo fazendo careta. – O que você precisa? Morrer e nascer de novo, meu bem! – respondeu e foi virando de costas.

O homem segurou-lhe forte pelo braço e puxou-o de encontro a si, colando-se às costas de Afrodite. – Não vai embora não. Eu pago! – sussurrou no ouvido do pisciano.

Afrodite sentiu a excitação do outro e fechou os olhos. – Ah não, isso já é demais! – gritou e virou um belo soco na cara do homem, que caiu espatifado no chão.

Foi quase chorando de ódio e raiva que chegou ao bar. No pequeno trecho, recebeu apertões, passadas de mãos, tentativas de agarramento e cantadas de cinco homens e três mulheres. Olhou para a gola da camisa meio rasgada. Com muito custo conseguiu se sentar em um dos bancos em volta do balcão. – Um martini, por favor! – pediu.

– Pra você, qualquer coisa! – exclamou o garçom ao entregar-lhe o copo e aproveitar para tocar-lhe na mão.

Afrodite deixou o rosto cair sobre o balcão e bateu a testa nele por três vezes. – Eu não mereço! – comentou baixinho. Sentiu uma mão pousar-lhe no ombro. – NÃO estou disponível! – gritou enraivecido e virou-se para trás já com o punho fechado. Parou o movimento no ar ao fitar os olhos castanhos que lhe olhavam com curiosidade. – Ah, é você, Câncer?

– Decepcionado? Esperava que fosse algum admirador do belo e mortal Afrodite? – perguntou Máscara da Morte, sarcástico.

Afrodite suspirou. – Não, tudo menos isso. Estou é enojado. Essas pessoas ficam se esfregando em mim, ficam me apalpando, me oferecem dinheiro por sexo... não suporto mais! – desabafou.

Máscara da Morte levantou uma sobrancelha. – Eu achei que você gostasse e até trabalhasse em prol desse assédio.

– E gosto mesmo. Jogo charme mesmo. Mas às vezes as pessoas passam dos limites... – murmurou o belo sorvendo o martini com tanta avidez que deixou escorregar uma gota pelo canto do lábio.

O canceriano, mais por instinto do que por qualquer outra coisa, pegou um guardanapo de papel e limpou o líquido que escorria da boca do amigo. – Todo dom é também uma maldição, Afrodite.

O pisciano franziu a testa, surpreso. Ele nunca, nunca mesmo, tentara seduzir Máscara da Morte. Nunca, jamais tinha jogado charme pra cima do canceriano. E Máscara da Morte não fazia muito o tipo carinhoso ou preocupado. O que o italiano estava tentando? – Máscara da Morte, você está bêbado? – perguntou surpreso.

Máscara da Morte sorriu. "Máscara da Morte sorriu? Acho que eu é que estou bêbado!", pensou o belo. – Não, não estou, Afrodite, mas confesso que isso aqui está tão insuportável que estou com uma vontade imensa de ficar! – afirmou o canceriano.

Afrodite sorriu também. – Então somos dois! Garçom, mais dois martinis! – ordenou.

– Agora me conta, Afrodite, te ofereceram dinheiro por sexo, é? Aqui? – perguntou o canceriano e Peixes fez que sim com a cabeça. – Zeus, precisa ter uma conversa com sua filha... esses convidados definitivamente não são boa companhia para Atena! – disse Máscara da Morte olhando para o alto e fazendo graça.

O belo cuspiu a bebida de sua boca e gargalhou. O comentário por si só tinha sido engraçado, mas aquele comentário saído da boca de Máscara da Morte de Câncer tinha sido hilário. Afrodite ainda se sentia incomodado pelo outro ter tentando defender-lhe no carro, mas agradecia pela presença intimidante do italiano mal encarado, que certamente impedia a aproximação de desconhecidos inconvenientes. Ficaram no balcão os dois, bebendo e papeando.

-X-X-X-

_Mais prenez garde à ma beauté_

_A mon exquise ambiguité_

_Je suis le roi_

_Du désirable_

_Et je suis l'indeshabillable_

_Observez-moi, hum, hum _

_Observez-moi de haute em bas_

_Vous n'en verreux pas deux comme ça_

_J'suis l'favori_

_Le bel ami_

_De toutes ces dames _

_Et d'leurs maris_

_Regardez-moi_

_Mas tome cuidado com minha beleza_

_Com minha deliciosa ambigüidade_

_Eu sou o rei_

_Do desejável_

_E eu sou o impossível de se despir_

_Observem-me, hum, hum_

_Observem-me de alto a baixo_

_Não verão dois desses_

_Sou o favorito_

_O belo amigo_

_De todas essas damas_

_E seus maridos_

_Olhem para mim_

Naquela noite, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte haviam chegado completamente bêbados em suas casas, carregados respectivamente por Saga e Milo. Tinha sido uma noite agradável para os dois, no fim das contas. O papo foi bom, conversaram sobre tudo. Máscara da Morte não era tão intragável, afinal. E nem Afrodite tão arrogante.

A semana seguinte passou sem que os dois se encontrassem. Mas o belo estranhamente pegara-se pensando no canceriano. Em como o outro se demonstrara solícito e agradável para com ele. Como era diferente o italiano quando estava só com Afrodite! Seus olhos não brilhavam de crueldade quando estava com o sueco, mas sim de curiosidade. O pisciano se pegou suspirando e sorrindo ao relembrar o jeito terno com que o outro lhe limpara a gota de bebida no canto da boca.

"Todo dom é também uma maldição", Máscara tinha lhe dito. Sim, agora Afrodite compreendia. Afinal, ninguém nunca se aproximara de si pela pessoa que ele era, mas sim pela beleza estonteante que possuía. O dom da beleza era sua bênção e sua maldição, agora o loiro entendia. "Mas qual será o dom de Máscara da Morte? Qual será sua maldição?", pensou.

Olhou-se no espelho. Não mais se admirava como antes, sentia agora uma ponta de tristeza e não sabia porquê. Pensou em Milo e Camus e na felicidade que se estampava na feição dos dois quando estavam juntos. Em como Camus tinha mudado assim que começara seu relacionamento com o grego. "Mas por que eu me importo com isso?", pensou.

Recostou-se em sua cama e fechou os olhos, cansado. No torpor do sono, pensou em Máscara da Morte. Era um dia de treino normal, e o italiano vestia um short sem camisa e duas munhequeiras. O cabelo escuro e rebelde escorria em sua face e grudava no suor. O tórax bem trabalhado retesava-se a cada movimento, revelando músculos apetitosos. O canceriano de repente parou e olhou para o sueco. – Te quero, Afrodite! – disse sorrindo.

O belo acordou sobressaltado. Suava e enrubesceu ao notar sua excitação. Afrodite sempre fora um ser assexuado, que só se aproveitava do desejo alheio para conseguir favores. Nunca tocara ninguém. Nunca tinha sido tocado. Era imaculado, perfeito, intocável e desejável Afrodite! Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, e sentiu o rosto pegar fogo. "Não pode ser...", sussurrou para si mesmo.

Despiu-se e foi tomar banho. Esfregou-se com força, como que para lavar de sua pele todo o desejo contido. Mas quanto mais esfregava mais desejava. Sua pele ardia, febril. Queria o toque, precisava do toque. Desesperou-se. Descontrolou-se completamente. Como ele, Afrodite de Peixes, o sedutor, fora seduzido? "Não pode ser...", murmurou novamente. Percebeu que talvez sempre o tivesse desejado. Por isso nunca tentara lhe seduzir. Contraditório? Talvez. Mas de que valeria ter alguém somente pela beleza?

Vestiu-se insano e correu escadaria abaixo, sem pedir licença aos defensores das casas zodiacais, que reconheceram seu cosmos em chamas e não o impediram. Quem se meteria com Afrodite nervoso? Atena não estava em perigo, deveria ser um assunto pessoal, então deixaram o belo pra lá. Entrou na quarta casa sem saber porque, mas precisava ver Máscara da Morte. Não encontrou o italiano na sala nem na cozinha. Foi caminhando pé ante pé até o quarto do amigo. Ficou parado quando viu Máscara da Morte em cima de uma amazona, arremetendo-se selvagem contra ela.

Os gritos de lascívia, luxúria e êxtase deixaram o belo fora de si. Desejou com todas as suas forças matar a amazona. Ao mesmo tempo em que desejou ele mesmo estar embaixo do canceriano. – Ai que RAIVA! – não se conteve e gritou.

Máscara da Morte, assustado, parou o que fazia e olhou para a porta de seu quarto. Arregalou os olhos surpreso. – Afrodite, está tudo bem? – perguntou desconfiado.

– Vai estar quando você sair de dentro dessa vadia! – tornou o belo sem pensar muito bem no que dizia.

– Quê? – exclamou o canceriano. Olhou para o amigo transtornado em sua porta. – Afrodite, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou novamente.

– Ai que ÓDIO! – gritou o pisciano fora de si. Virou-se sob os calcanhares e subiu para sua casa correndo.

Máscara da Morte saiu de cima da amazona, vestiu um short qualquer e foi atrás de Afrodite.

-X-X-X-

_Regardez-moi, hum, hum_

_Je suis le plus beau du quartier_

_J'suis le preferé_

_Mes belles victimes_

_Voudraient se prendre à mes lacets_

_Ca les abîmes_

_Les bons messieurs, eux_

_Voudraient tellement me déshabiller_

_Ca les obstine_

_Bien malgré moi, oui bien malgré moi_

_Je suis le plus beau du quartier_

_Olhem para mim, hum, hum_

_Sou o mais belo do bairro_

_Sou o preferido_

_Minha belas vítimas_

_Querem se prender aos meu laços_

_Pois a distância_

_Os bons senhores, eles_

_Querem muito me despir_

_Pois lhes obstina_

_Mesmo que eu não queria, sim, mesmo que eu não queira_

_Sou o mais belo do bairro_

– Afrodite, você quer por favor se explicar? – disse Máscara da Morte assim que pisou na casa de peixes.

O belo estava jogado em sua cama com o rosto afundado em seu travesseiro. – VAI embora! – gritou sem se virar para o amigo.

"Zeus, o que ele tem?", pensou o italiano. – Afrodite, você está bêbado?

– NÃO! E vai EMBORA!

Máscara da Morte coçou a cabeça. – Olha, se fosse qualquer outro que tivesse me interrompido daquele jeito certamente já estaria morto. Mas eu te respeito. Então fala logo o que você quer comigo ou eu vou embora mesmo. Ninguém vai na casa de alguém se não quer nada com a pessoa, Afrodite!

O belo suspirou e se sentou. Admirou o amigo de pé à sua frente. Corpo moreno, másculo. Viu algumas manchas roxas de chupões e marcas de unhas. – Você está todo marcado... – murmurou.

O canceriano riu. – Bem, a gente fica mesmo marcado quando extravasa o tesão, Afrodite.

– Isso é jeito de falar comigo? – indignou-se o sueco.

– Oras, você é meu amigo e não é criança. E eu estou ficando cansado, você bem sabe que não sou paciente e só estou aqui por que é você. O que você quer? Fala logo! – tornou ríspido.

– Você me disse que todo dom é uma maldição. Meu dom e minha maldição é minha beleza, Máscara. E o seu? – perguntou o loiro de supetão.

O cavaleiro de câncer estremeceu. Deveria contar? – Afrodite, por que quer conversar sobre isso agora?

– Porque sim. RESPONDA!

– Por que me cobra? O que eu te devo? – perguntou Máscara.

– RESPONDA!

– Meu dom é a morte, Afrodite. Tenho prazer em matar e isso é minha maldição. Quem se aproximaria de alguém que tem o toque da morte? – disse Câncer.

– Aquela amazona parecia bem próxima de você...

– Ai caralho, Afrodite! Sexo é diferente de carinho, porra, vai me dizer que você não sabe? Foder a vadia fode gostoso, mas até aí... ai, não preciso explicar essas coisas pra você. Você é o mais lindo e o mais desejável do Santuário! – gritou Máscara. – Fica se exibindo por aí... já deve ter dado e comido todo mundo mas nunca quis dar pra mim! Seu exibido, arrogante, vaidoso... – foi dizendo o italiano caminhando de um lado para o outro.

– Máscara da Morte, você não está dizendo coisa com coisa, não foi isso que eu perguntei! – gritou Afrodite.

– Seu, seu, seu... ah nem sei o que você é, Afrodite... já se insinuou pra todo o Santuário! Menos pra mim! Justo eu não mereço seu charme, não é mesmo? Por quê? Sou feio, não estou a seus pés, Afrodite? Hein? Me diz porque nunca pra mim! – exaltou-se Máscara da Morte. Aproximou-se do outro e tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

– Porque eu sou imaculado, intocável, Câncer. Ao contrário do que você pensa, nunca fui de ninguém! Não sou esse ser desprezível que você pensa, ao contrário de você que já fodeu com todo mundo. A verdade, a merda da verdade, é que eu nunca me insinuei pra você por MEDO! – descontrolou-se o belo.

– Medo do quê? Não é você mesmo quem se gaba de que sabe se defender como ninguém? – indagou Máscara da Morte irônico.

– Medo sim, Máscara... – murmurou o belo baixinho. – Porque se você quisesse eu não conseguiria resistir. – continuou com os olhos baixos.

O canceriano sorriu. – Boa resposta! – exclamou e colou os lábios nos lábios do pisciano.

Começaram um beijo lento. Primeiro os lábios se tocaram. Máscara da Morte sentiu a suavidade daqueles lábios finos e macios. "Intocado...", pensou. Foi acariciando as costas de Afrodite com suas mãos fortes e másculas, mas com muito carinho. Aos poucos o loiro cedeu e abriu passagem para sua língua. O beijo aprofundou-se, as línguas exploravam-se primeiro sem jeito, depois com muito carinho. Câncer foi arrastando Afrodite aos poucos até a cama e deitou-se por cima dele.

Separaram o beijo e Afrodite suspirou. – Calma, Afrodite. Calma, meu belo. Te desejo tanto, tanto... ah se você soubesse! – disse o italiano e deu outro beijo no loiro. Esfregou-lhe os cabelos, cheirando-lhe as pontas. – Minha jóia. Minha jóia linda e rara. Meu presente mais precioso.

Afrodite estava no céu. Deixou-se tocar por Máscara da Morte e tocou no corpo de seu amigo. – Você está comigo só porque sou belo, não?

Câncer sorriu. – E por um acaso você está comigo só porque eu sou perigoso? Vou te contar uma coisa... na boate, no aniversário da Saori, eu estava te seguindo. Vi a cena do homem tentando te beijar a força. O homem está morto, Afrodite. Morto.

– Você realmente é perigoso! Mas eu gostei... – exclamou o pisciano esfregando os lábios do outro com as pontas dos dedos. Tomado de luxúria, lambeu e mordeu o ombro do italiano.

– Sou perigoso pra todo mundo, Afrodite, mas nunca pra você. Prometo que vou fazer o máximo pra não te machucar. Imaculado... guardado só pra mim, minha jóia rara! – sussurrou o canceriano no ouvido do outro, que estremeceu.

– Eu que sempre seduzo, Máscara da Morte, fui seduzido por você! – sorriu Afrodite.

– E eu só tenho a agradecer por isso... – disse Máscara enquanto tirava a camiseta de Afrodite. – Afinal todos quiseram te despir, mas só eu consegui. Você, Afrodite, o mais belo do Santuário, o mais belo do bairro, o mais belo de Atenas, o mais belo do mundo, você é meu!

Afrodite sorriu. Era um anjo de beleza. Mas não um presente dos deuses aos homens. Era o presente dos deuses a _um _homem. Ao _seu _Máscara da Morte de Câncer. E, enquanto fosse dele, seria para sempre Afrodite. O mais belo dos belos. Deixando-se levar pelos beijos e carícias do outro, tocou o céu.

-X-X-X-

**A/N:** Gente, esse foi meu primeiro MdM X Afrodite. E nossa, ufa, como dá trabalho escrever com esses dois, credo! Quem estiver mais acostumada com o casal e quiser me dar dicas, dizer onde errei e onde acertei, agradeço muitíssimo.

A música nem teve tanto a ver com a fic em si, mas como eu decidi escrever por causa dela, deixei aí.

Nem preciso dizer, né: Reviews são muitíssimo bem vindos!


End file.
